


Arthur Went Out

by applecameron



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, implied major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron
Summary: This is either a one-sentence fic (no! no! one sentence??!) or a Prompt, Free to A Good Home.





	Arthur Went Out

Arthur met his end precisely as he lived his life: impeccably dressed, and on his own terms.


End file.
